The US 20140202122 A1 discloses a modular design for large pulse jet fabric filters (PJFF), which is divided into similar compartments, which are each “shop-fabricated” in quarter sections prior to delivery to the power plant site. The quarter sections of the compartments are modular and sized so that they can be fabricated at a shop located away from the power plant site and transported by truck over public roads to the power plant site. Once delivered to the site, the quarter sections are bolted together and seal welded to form a PJFF compartment, without requiring additional internal fabrication or welding. The assembled compartment is then lifted onto the support structure as an assembled unit and bolted and/or welded in place. The additional components of the PJFF may also be shop-fabricated offsite to further the benefits of the modular design.